leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Feral Flare/@comment-24795478-20140508124746/@comment-6281696-20140513093158
It'd be a vulneribility, but also an advantage. Both teams can see it, so it isn't like a counterjungler can just follow their jungler freely. The biggest risk is that certain early game duellers will just complelty forget about farming and just chase for kills. But certain champions already revolve around that anyway (e.g. Shaco pretty much always invades from the start trying to get a fight around his boxes which he is pretty much guaranteed to win). I still think it'd help, as long as you don't make too much visible. For example making Dragon, nashor, blue & red visible (the actual camps, not the surrounding pathways) would actually make all of them risky and contested as people will always know you do them, whereas now Baron & dragon are warded for no other reason that if they are not you can't contest them at all. And stealing red/blue basicly just relies on stupid luck (similarly keeping it is basicly just luck too). How about making certain key points always visible ON THE MINIMAP. So when you zoom over to it but have no sight you can't actually see what's going on. But champion portraits show up when they get around the objective? Especially at the more important objectives it'd allow for actual contesting, and it'd reduces the strain on warding as baron & dragon are now effectivly "warded". You can still lay an ambush around baron by pretending to take it this way. Might work nicely in combination with the real fog idea. Adding relics would be interesting in general as currently there isn't much in the jungle really worth controlling anyway, or that even really gets contested outside of baron & dragon. Blue & red mostly just rely on stupid luck as to who gets there first. Brushes are just silly... really think those should reduce LoS instead of completly negate it... would make more sense. And yea, in the case of certain massive characters it just becomes insane... at least with the yordles I'd be willing to believe I have a hard time aiming at them. Having them visible would make them fairly pointless. THey'd be used much the same way the pinks are used now; Placed in places that are highly traveled and so people constantly run into them and thus are able to clear them. You don't want to place them around dragon anyway cuz those places get swept a lot. You want to place them in high traffic areas, but where people don't sweep much. Which already involves considerable tactic. Issue is mostly how to do this. Do we get another ward item? Do Supports get fucked over even more with their build? Does the sighstone simply provide permanent ones now. Perhaps it would be an idea to make the trinket ones permanent by default?. Most people place at least one of the things occasionally. And since they are permanent they'l last long enough to be of use. Even if they are placed relativly stupid. It'd at least make for a higher average than 3 wards per game which I still frequently see.. O obviously placing a new one would replace the old one.